Étoiles filantes
by Pamplelune d'Agrumes
Summary: Sa vie, son existence, se voit complètement remise en question du jour au lendemain. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi et ne pas comprendre ne fait pas partie de ses prérogatives.
1. Chapter 1

Il avait été surpris. Du jour au lendemain, il n'existait plus. Déjà qu'avant, sa présence et la leur tenaient du miracle qu'il ne pouvait entièrement expliquer. Ils existaient aux yeux des abonnés, pour l'émission, parmi les autres, ils existaient aux yeux de Mathieu, ils vivaient au travers de son esprit, ils s'animaient par sa volonté.

Il avait ouvert les yeux, surpris, dans le salon où tous vaquaient à leur occupation.

Et l'ignoraient.

Il avait beau les appeler. Personne ne répondait.

Et là, le choc.

Alors qu'il s'avançait, moribond, vers le Hippie, il le traversa sans complexe, littéralement.

Il n'existait plus.


	2. Chapter 2

Et le Prof hurla.

Sa détresse porta jusqu'aux confins de l'univers. Des étoiles tressautèrent, marquant le ciel d'Août de courts tracés.

Étoiles filantes.

À l'image des perles de larmes qui filaient dans l'espace, des joues du Prof, affrontant l'air et s'échouant misérablement sur le sol.

Invisibles.

Tout comme les mots crachés, évoluant en borborygmes affluents et s'éteignant en râles de souffrance.

Invisible.

Il était devenu invisible aux yeux de la fanbase, de ses compères et pire encore.

De celui qui l'avait créé et doté de sa science infuse, Mathieu.

Sa transparence laissait planer une ombre malfaisante dans le salon, animé.


	3. Chapter 3

« La salon possède un mauvais karma, gros. »

La réplique du Hippie attira sourire, soupir et indifférence. Son phrasé ne surprenait personne, encore moins lorsqu'il scandait un mot qui n'avait aucun rapport avec le sujet de la conversation.

Ils eurent tort.

Le Geek, jouant avec le chat.

Le Panda, casque dans les oreilles en train de composer.

Le Patron, pianotant sur l'ordinateur portable.

Mathieu, cherchant l'inspiration sur la Toile.

Car le Hippie, joint au bec, voyait très bien cette masse noire.

La brume tourbillonnante dessinait un visage familier surmonté de lunettes. Triste.

Le Hippie expira. Il en avait trop pris.  
>Encore.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Le Scientifique haït Mathieu.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu fait disparaître ? »

Il ne pouvait pas envahir ses rêves.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu fait disparaître ? »

Il ne pouvait pas entrer en contact avec lui.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu fait disparaître ? »

Ses hurlements, pourtant sonores, n'affectaient personne, à part les boules de poil mais ce n'était pas un chat qui allait le sauver.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu fait disparaître ? »

Il avait couru dans toute la maison.  
>Ivre de rage, il voulait tout dévaster. Sans aucun succès.<p>

« Pourquoi m'as-tu fait disparaître ? »

Il n'avait qu'un seul, minuscule, pouvoir.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu fait disparaître ?! »

Depuis lors, Mathieu devint migraineux.


	5. Chapter 5

La Fille assistait, impuissante, à ses éclats.

Ils étaient nombreux.

Prostrée contre le mur jouxtant l'entrée, elle se cachait le visage dans ses genoux, les mains agrippées à la tignasse blonde synthétique.

Elle se trouvait laide.

Bête.

Fade.

Impersonnelle.

Totalement superficielle.

Son enveloppe existentiel était raté, elle le savait, elle acceptait la décision de Mathieu. Elle lui en voulait juste de la facilité de ce choix - l'éviction pure et simple - au lieu de la développer davantage.  
>Au même titre que les autres.<p>

Consciente de ses propres défauts, une question la taraudait.

Qu'est-ce que le Prof faisait ici, avec elle ?


	6. Chapter 6

Ils se parlaient peu.  
>Tout juste échangeaient-ils un regard.<p>

Le Prof était méconnaissable. Déjà hautain de part sa si précieuse Science Infuse, son visage transfiguré de colère faisait de lui un personnage maléfique de cartoon.

Et cette fois-ci, la Fille savait pourquoi.

Ignorance sur les raisons de sa présence à _lui_ dans les Oubliettes. Tous deux n'étaient plus rien. Juste des ombres, des fantômes, des errants, des échos d'âme, celle de Mathieu. Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils allaient devenir. Ils ne pouvaient interagir avec les autres.  
>Ils étaient muets.<p>

Et _le Prof ne possédait pas la réponse_.


	7. Chapter 7

Le Temps s'écoulait différemment Ici. Même le Prof ne pouvait estimer qu'avec difficulté combien de secondes, de minutes, d'heures, de jours, de semaines (?) il s'était passé depuis son arrivé.  
>La Fille crut à une autre crise de sa part lorsqu'elle le lui avait innocemment demandé et qu'il ne put donner une réponse précise.<p>

Au contraire, le scientifique eut l'air las, la carrure abattue, le visage défait, la voix éteinte. Même lorsque le Geek affirma qu'on pouvait mourir d'une verrue plantaire, il ne le contredit même pas.

Par contre, elle l'entendit clairement maugréer contre la bêtise du jeune gamer et Doctissimo.


End file.
